An Invitation to the Empire of Death
Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring Null Gravity Barrier Monsters The main hazard is Gravity Barriers. You need all Null Gravity Barriers to mob clear effectively. Stop the Damage Walls There will be Damage Walls that will deal 30000 damage, You either bring NGB+NDW monsters or defeat the enemies that shoot them. Dark Muramasa will shoot them out as well as Obstructors with a left cooldown. New Sling Change Panels There are new Panels that will change the Sling of monsters. Use those to your advantage to clear the Obstructors. Null Magic Circle will not nullify them but they will deactivate when you use Strike Shots. Viable Pierce Monsters Viable Bounce Monsters 1st Stage - Defeat the Obstructors in One Shot Progression Order 1. Defeat Dark Muramasa 2. Defeat the Obstructors in one shot Take down Dark Muramasa first because he will shoot out Damage Walls. Afterwards, use the Sling Change Panels to defeat the Obstructors. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Obstructors in the Middle Column Progression Order 1. Defeat the 2 Obstructors in the middle column 2. Defeat the remaining Obstructors in one shot The Obstructors in the middle column (that have the 2 cooldown on the left) will not be revived. Defeat those first so you can mitigate damage while clearing the remaining 4. Pierce monsters should start from the bottom right corner and work your way up and Bounce monsters start from the top right corner. 3rd Stage - Focus on the Dark Muramasas Progression Order 1. Defeat the 2 Muramasas 2. Defeat the middle Bounce Obstructor 3. Defeat the remaining Obstructors Defeat the Dark Muramasas first because they will shoot Damage Walls and high damaging attacks. Next take down the middle Obstructor since it wont revive. If you are a Pierce monster, go under the blocks from the left side to clear the Obstructors. If you are a Bounce monster, go from the right side and go over a Sling Panel before going under the blocks. 4th Stage - Clear the Mobs First Yomi's HP: 2.5 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the 2 Pierce Obstructors with the 2 cooldown 2. Defeat the remaining Obstructors 3. Damage Yomi 4. Repeat 2 and 3 until Yomi is defeated There are 2 Pierce Obstructors that won't be revived from the mobs nor Yomi. Take them down first. Afterwards, defeat the remaining mobs to mitigate damage while attacking Yomi. Yomi will revive the Obstructors so repeat the process until Yomi is defeated. 5th Stage - Defeat Dark Muramasa Progression Order 1. Defeat Dark Muramasa 2. Defeat the Obstructors 3. Defeat Yomi Clear the Dark Muramasa first. After, just play like in the previous Stage. Defeat the mobs and then damage Yomi. When Yomi revives the mobs (including Dark Muramasa), repeat the process. Yomi's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Focus Dark Muramasa Yomi's HP: 2.8 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat Dark Muramasa 2. Defeat the middle Pierce Obstructor 3. Defeat the remaining Obstructors 4. Defeat Yomi Focus on Dark Muramasa and the middle Obstructor to avoid Damage Walls. While damaging Yomi, aim for the tight space on top of him. If he revives mobs, keep on damaging Yomi since he has low HP. 2nd Boss Stage - Keep Clearing Obstructors Yomi's HP: 4.4 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the top left Pierce Obsturctor 2. Defeat the remaining Obstructors 3. Damage Yomi 4. Repeat 2 and 3 when Yomi revives mobs The top left Pierce Obstructor will not be revived by mobs or Yomi. Unlike the previous stage, you have to keep on defeating Obstructors when Yomi revives them. Yomi has a lot more HP and the best way to deal damage is through piercing through him using the blocks and walls. 3rd Boss Stage - Use SS After Mob Clearing Yomi's HP: 5.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Dark Muramasas 2. Defeat the Obstructors 3. Use SS to defeat Yomi Normally deal with the Muramasas and Obstructors like you have been doing. Use your SS when Yomi is alone to deal more damage. If you have run out of SS, bounce on top of his head or pierce through his weak point for damage. __FORCETOC__